Chasing Cars
by Artesri
Summary: A normal winter day for Mio and Ritsu, with a dash of fluff and chasing cars.  One-shot unless stated otherwise. Rating for implied romance.


A/N: The title is from the song '**Chasing Cars**' by **Snow Patrol**. I integrated parts of the song into the story randomly, but if you pay close attention you'll see which parts I used. I'm debating on whether to make it into chapters and not a one-shot. I have a somewhat idea for a next chapter, if I do write it, though it could be another one-shot. It would work either way. We'll see. Reviews are most welcome and will bring a bit more fire (passion) to more stories/chapters being made. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>~Quote: It was just you and me. Two friends. And then with a simple look, my hands fell into yours.~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mio."<p>

"Mmmm?"

"Just lying here, the two of us in the snow, makes it feel like we're the only people left." Ritsu said as she got up to her feet and glanced around the empty park.

"What are you talking about?" Mio said as Ritsu lent her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Nothing really." Ritsu said, kicking a nearby can.

"Well, I'm not coming up with any lyrics. Let's just head back to my house and warm ourselves up."

They sought each others hands subconsciously as they walked side by side. The only sound that was heard was the crunching of snow and an occasional dog barking, until Ritsu shattered the silence.

"But wouldn't it be something if we were the only ones left in the world? We'd be special! We could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. No one could tell us otherwise."

"You're still on about that?" Mio said, shaking her head. "Well I suppose it would be nice to do whatever we wanted, when we wanted, but…"

"But?" Ritsu noticed that Mio's hand seemed to have increased its pressure.

"I think I'd be lonely, without anyone else."

"No it wouldn't, because you'll always have me by your side." Ritsu said, chuckling.

"Idiot. You know what I meant." Mio said, her ears turning red despite her earmuffs. "And I'm sure you'd be more than enough to keep me from missing other people. You act so wild sometimes; it's as if there are 10 of you. I'd probably go insane if it weren't the fact that I know how much you really care for me."

Both girls paused for a moment as they realized what had been said and blushed simultaneously. Ritsu let go of Mio's hand and gave her a cheeky smile as she stuck her arms out and did a twirling dance before bowing in front of Mio.

"Well then, Mio-sama, how about we play one more game to get rid of this itchiness you caused."

"That I caused? It's your fault!" Mio said.

"It's my fault how? I'm not the one who said those itchy words just now."

"Well if you weren't always so considerate of me then I wouldn't have said what I did."

"So you don't want me to care for you anymore, Mio?" Ritsu said, slouching and facing her back toward Mio.

Immediately Mio felt as if her heart was being crushed and put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, I just…it's embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing to show someone you love that you care for them?" Ritsu said quietly, her body shaking.

"No, but there's a time and place. And if you treat me so nicely all the time, others will think that we are go-…"

Mio paused as she listened to the sound Ritsu was making, which did _not _sound like sobbing, but rather snickering.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're not upset!"

Ritsu whirled around and stepped back a few feet before mischievously saying,

"Gotcha!"

"Why you-!" Mio growled as she made to hit Ritsu. Ritsu managed to evade her and put her back once more to Mio.

"Oh my Mio! I know you didn't mean it. But it was just too good an opportunity!" She said while putting her hands behind her head.

"An opportunity for what?" Mio said as she slowly closed in on Ritsu, her right fist ready to strike a blow.

"To hear your real feelings."

"What?" Mio stopped and slowly put her hand down.

"What I mean is, half the time you keep yourself bottled up and only because I know you so well I know how to take you into consideration. But sometimes, I like to hear your real thoughts. It makes life so much easier when you're honest with yourself. Even if it can be embarrassing, just know I'm always here for you." Ritsu turned around and gave her a loving smile.

Mio could feel her face turning red and with nothing to retort, she gave Ritsu a slight bump on the head to which Ritsu took without complaining, but rather, laughed it off. The two walked on a bit more, each waiting for the other to speak. Mio noticed some children playing ice hockey nearby and then remembered the reason the discussion started in the first place.

"Oh yeah." Mio said. "What game did you want to play?"

"Well, seeing as your house is still quite a ways to go, how about chasing cars?"

"Haaa?" Mio said puzzled. "Why would we do that? That's something dogs do."

"Yeah, but they always look fun doing it. We'll follow the cars only if they go in the direction to your house. And if no cars show up, then we wait until one does. Besides," Ritsu said with a twinkle in her eye. "It might help you lose a few pounds!" As soon as she said this, Ritsu saw a car coming by and took off after it, laughing.

"RITSU! COME BACK HERE!" Mio said while debating whether or not to indulge in Ritsu's ridiculous game.

"I LOVE YOU MIO! LAST ONE AT YOUR HOUSE MAKES LUNCH!"

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D BE MAKING IT!" Mio yelled back as she quickly went after a car.


End file.
